Use the Force, Young Hiei!
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: In which Yusuke tries to convince Hiei to use the force in order to get rid of Kuwabara. I'm back guys!


**Yo guys, what's up? Man, I've been away for a while. No excuse though, I know, but hey! Enjoy a hilarious one-shot to celebrate my rise from the dead!**

* * *

><p>It was tempting, oh so very tempting. Just one quick flash of his Jagan and the fool would be thrown out of the temple and halfway across the courtyard, and Hiei could get some relief. The only problem was that out of everyone in the room, only he possessed telekinetic abilities. No sense committing a crime when you'll be found out. Still, it didn't inhibit his desires.<p>

The group had gathered at Genkai's temple to, as Yusuke had put it, 'liven some unlucky old lady's boring summer days.' He'd been met with a bit of soft protest, but in the end Genkai had given in and allowed the group to have run of her temple. Well, not complete run, but allowed them to gather there nonetheless in order to have a good time. This meant everyone could catch up on lost time and relax for a bit. The girls could share a bit of gossip, Yusuke and Kuwabara would be able to raise each other's hackles like old times, and Kurama could spend a bit of time around Botan. However, these issues were not the focus of Hiei's anger, although a certain fool was involved. From his usual place at the window sill, the fire demon watched the subject of his anger and anxiety. On the far side of the room, beneath a humminbird painting, Kuwabara sat near Yukina, both parties absorbed in a 'story of heroics' as told by Kuwabara. Hiei could have cared less about the details of the tale, something about saving a group of young humans from a demon stalker, but it was his sister's keen interest and compliments, not to mention the fool's raucous laughter, that drew forth the fire demon's ire.

His sister he could forgive. Her naïveté of the outside world and human affairs was quite understandable, but to have Kuwabara take _advantage _of such qualities no doubt merited a good-

"Yo Hiei, you tryin' to burn a hole through the birdie?"

Hiei jumped and turned to glare at the imbecile who had dared to interrupt his mental rant. A quick glance to the left revealed none other than Yusuke Uramseshi, complete with his trademark smirk. Huffing, Hiei rolled his eyes, "Can't you go bother someone else?"

"Aw, c'mon don't be like that," Yusuke said, putting a hand on the short demon's shoulder, "but anyway, what'd that painting ever do to you anyway? I mean, I know the old lady has some bad taste when it comes to interior decorating, but still."

Before Hiei could respond, another lurker dropped in on the conversation, commenting in his usual sly tone.

"I think Hiei's glare has more to do with the person beneath the painting, then the painting itself. Right, Hiei?"

"I didn't ask for your input," Hiei growled, "besides, I thought you were busy flirting with the Ferry Girl."

Kurama's face flushed the slightest tinge of pink, but he ignored the comment and followed Hiei's gaze, "Ah yes it would seem Cupid's arrow is lodged deep in Kuwabara."

Yusuke snickered, "So deep I think I hear wedding bells."

A low, menacing growl rumbled in Hiei's throat. Smirking, Yusuke patted his the little demon on the shoulder, "Easy there, my window-sill sitting urchin."

Kurama chuckled as the intangible flames of Hiei's malice intensified. Poor Hiei. Stuck watching the one who annoyed him most charm his sister knowing he could do nothing about it. If Kurama didn't know any better, he would have sworn he was in some sort of sitcom with the way things always seemed to pan out whenever they would get together. Truth be told, he enjoyed the banter and hilarity that would often ensue. It made him feel almost normal.

Glancing back at Hiei, he found the fire demon had returned to his vigil, still intent on somehow intimidating Kuwabara to move along and leave Yukina alone. On the far end of the room, Kuwabara made a joke causing Yukina to giggle and compliment him. Hiei seethed.

"Good Hiei," Yusuke rasped, "let the hate flow through you. Feel it making you powerful."

Hiei turned towards the detective, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Imitating Emperor Palpatine. You know, from Star Wars?"

"What?"

"I don't think the emperor sounded like that, nor do I think he ever said that second line." Kurama commented.

Rolling his eyes, Yusuke replied, "Hey, I got pretty close on both accounts didn't I?"

Shifting his gaze back and forth between fox and humsn, Hiei frowned, "Just what the hell are you two talking about?"

Before Yusuke could reply and further confuse his friend, Kurama explained, "It's a, well was, a trilogy of movies created by George Lucas. I say was because they've added three more movies on recently that were…shall we say-"

"Absolute pieces of crap." Interjected Yusuke.

"More or less," Kurama replied with a shrug, "anyway, one of the main villains of this series was Emperor Palpatine-the ruler of the Dark Side."

"Dark Side? Dark Side of what?" Hiei asked.

"The Force." Yusuke answered.

"What's that?"

"It's a fictional power that played a central role in the series. Jedi Knights were able to derive their powers from this intangible energy surrounding them. However it had two sides, light and dark-if you imagine Yin and Yang, it makes it much easier to understand. At any rate, the force allowed a Jedi to use his light sabre and along with varying forms of telekinesis," Kurama explained.

"Sort of like what you can do with your Jagan Eye." Yusuke added.

Befuddled, Hiei held a hand in front of his face, "So…what? You're saying I can use the force?"

"No."

"Yes."

Kurama shot Yusuke a perturbed look, "Yusuke, The Force is fictional. It doesn't exist, one cannot possess what doesn't exist."

"Oh, please," the detective huffed, "demons are said to be fictional and here I am talking with two of them! Besides, you said it yourself, that The Force allows Jedis to use varying forms of telekinetic powers."

"Yes, but I don't think Lucas covered pyrokinesis."

"But what about the lightning that the emperor-"

"Lightning is electricity, not fire." Kurama interrupted. Gritting his teeth, Yusuke snapped his gaze over to Hiei.

"Hiei! You can do more with your mind than just light things on fire, right? Moving objects mentally is no big deal, right?"

"You mean my Jagan? And yes, I can move objects at will without touching them. I can even bend and break them, but what the hell are you driving at detective?" Hiei grumbled, massaging his temples. Between the doofus and the dimwit, it would be a miracle if he didn't have a headache by the end of the night.

Ochre eyes gleamed with a mischievous light, "You wanna take care of Carrot-top?" He leaned in, "Then use the force young Skywalker."

The small demon fought the urge to roll his eyes. How stupid could the detective be? Kurama had said that this 'force' or whatever it was, was fictional, so why did the idiot keep harping on it? Still… His eyes roved back over to Yukina. She held Kuwabara's large, calloused, outstretched paw in one of her dainty, porcelain hands. With the other, she traced a line along his palm and explained something to him. Botan had told her how to do palm reading earlier in the week and the young ice maiden had been bouncing off the walls waiting to try it out on someone she knew. Yukina informed him that the shape and length of a certain line on his palm meant he'd have a long and fruitful life-one with many opportunities and perhaps many children. As Hiei watched Kuwabara's face go from bright candy apple red to dark crimson, he could feel the powerful, white embers of rage spark into large bonfire, threatening to melt the thin, icy walls of self-control deep within.

Indulging the detective in his foolish whim might not be such a bad thing after all. He turned to Yusuke, "All right. What do I do? How do I use this 'force'?"

Yusuke grinned, "Okay, reach out towards Kuwabara and pretend you're squeezing Kuwabara's neck. In no time, he should start choking."

"Um, Yusuke, maybe you shouldn't have Hiei try that. What if Hiei can do it?" Kurama cautioned.

"Relax fox," Hiei huffed, "I won't kill him. I'll just gag him for a couple of minutes." He stretched out his arm and cupped his hand around an invisible neck, "Like this?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah. Now, don't squeeze with your hand, just your mind. Focus on Kuwabara and imagine him-"

"I know how telekinesis works you buffoon!" Hiei snapped, concentrating on Kuwabara, imaging the idiot's windpipe slowly being crushed and that scarlet face darkening to a sickening violet-black mixture. Hiei stared, without blinking, pouring his energy into his gruesome task. This would teach the fool to flirt with his sister!

A minute passed. Nothing happened. Frowning, Hiei tried again, this time concentrating harder, gritting his teeth-trying to force the images in his head to come into being. Another minute passed, and still nothing. Kurama quirked an eyebrow at Yusuke. The detective shrugged. Growling, Hiei pulled back his hand, only to snap it out once more leaning out of the window sill. Every ounce of mental and spirit energy pouring out of his fingertips. He could feel his Jagan twitch, slow at first, faster and faster until eventually it was pulsating, the dull sound ringing in his ears like a second heart beat.

_Come on, _he thought, _come on you diminutive ogre, start choking! _Nothing. Hiei kept leaning out further. Maybe he was too far away. Perhaps if he could get a little bit closer he could make this things work.

"Uh Hiei?" Kurama piped up, "you're about to-"

"Quiet!" Hiei growled, "I can do this, I know I can. Just a little bit f-whaugh!"

The indignant squawk cut Hiei off mid-sentence. A preclude to his short, untidy face-plant onto the wooden floor. As Hiei shoved himself to his feet, spluttering enraged curses, Yusuke sighed and looked over at Kurama.

"Okay, you're right. Maybe the force isn't a real thing."

* * *

><p><strong>So….yeah… I'm really sorry for being away for so long! Believe me when I say it feels good to be writing again. At any rate, drop me a line and let me know how I did! Trust me, I won't get mad if you call this piece rusty. Oh! Before I go, who wants some creepypasta style Yu Yu fics? I've been debating about doing some of those for a while now. Let me know what you think via the review box. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! ^.^**

**-ForbiddenDreams13**


End file.
